All Through Time
by MattxAmy
Summary: Matt, Jeff and Amy have been best friends ever since they were little kids. Growing up, Matt has developed a major crush on Amy. Will he be able to tell her straight at a Valentine's day party? Will she feel the same way? MattAmy fic.
1. Bestfriends

**(A/N) My new fanfic. Hope you'll like it! Reviews are always welcome. )**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"Ha ha ha! Jeff, stop it! Ha ha ha!" 6 year old Amy was pinned to the floor by one of her best friends, Jeff Hardy, who was tickling her like crazy._

_"Okay." Jeff said and got off her, "I'll get you again later." He added and smiled._

_He then ran to the sofa and started jumping on it. Amy got up from the floor and looked around._

_"Where's Matt?" she asked._

_"I don't know. Maybe he's using the potty!" Jeff replied and laughed while still jumping. He was one hyper 4 year old._

_"I'll look for him." Amy said and started for the kitchen._

_"Amy!" Jeff said and she turned around._

_"Be careful Cap-ten!" he said and did a little salute. She nodded and continued to the kitchen and Jeff started bouncing again._

_"Matt, where are you?" Amy said to herself while going up the stairs. She went to their room and found Matt cross-legged on the floor and staring at the small TV screen. Amy smiled and started to creep up behind him when…_

_"Hi Amy." Matt said and Amy froze._

_"Aw. You ruin the fun." She said and sat down next to him._

_"Watcha watchin?" she asked._

_"Wrestlelin." He replied._

_"Oh." She said._

_"Now I know what I wanna be when I grow up." Matt said and climbed up his bed._

_"What?" Amy asked looking at him._

_"A wrestler!" Matt said and raised a fist in the air._

Amy smiled and shook her head at the memory. That was about 20 years ago and Matt did become a wrestler, well, all of them did. Yes, life was great. Amy thought back to the memory again.

"Hello? Earth to Amy." Matt said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" Amy said, crashing back to reality.

"Here's your luggage." He replied, handing her her bag.

They had just arrived at New York city and were retrieving their luggage.

"Right. Thanks Matt." She said.

"Where's Jeff?" Amy asked, noticing that Jeff wasn't around and neither was Trish.

"Must be looking for Trish. He got worried." Matt replied, making their way outside carrying all their stuff, including Jeff's and Trish's.

"But she just left like a minute ago." She said.

"Exactly." Matt replied, "You know Jeff."

"And I know Trish too. She's most likely in the ladies room when she takes this long." She said.

Matt let out a small laugh and smiled.

"I hope he doesn't go in there." Matt said and both laughed.

At the hotel room/suite…

"Are you sure about getting a suite? I mean we'll be fine in a regular hotel room." Amy said as they entered the suite.

"Ames, we're in New York City; let's spoil ourselves for once." Matt said before taking a seat on the big soft-cushioned sofa.

"And I thought Trish was spoiled." Amy mumbled.

"I am, silly, just not this much." Trish said and began exploring the place.

"Hey. Cheer up Ames." Jeff said from behind, "Matt's paying for everything anyway." He whispered and held up Matt's credit card.

Matt turned to face Amy and saw Jeff waving around his credit card. His eyes grew wide with anger.

"Uhh Jeff, I think you should run." Amy whispered to Jeff.

"Why?" Jeff asked and turned his head in Matt's direction.

"JEFF!" Matt screamed and both brothers were now running around the suite. Trish peeked her head out of her chosen room.

"Jeff in trouble again?" she asked Amy.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"I gotta see that." Trish said and came out of the room.

She and Amy sat on the sofa and watched Matt chase Jeff around. After ten minutes of running around and wrestling on the floor, Matt and Jeff sat on the sofa next to Amy and Trish.

"I'll go get you two, something to drink." Amy said and opened up a mini fridge under the TV set.

"Do you want ice cold water or… prune juice?" she asked holding out the two bottles.

"Ew! I'll have water please." Jeff said.

"Same here!" Matt said.

Amy tossed the two bottles of water to the boys and she and Trish went to fix up their stuff. Trish was unpacking her stuff and Amy lay on her bed.

"It's gonna be weird you know, me and Matt in the same room." Amy said.

"Like you've never dreamed of it happening." Trish laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked sitting up.

"Oh please Ames. I know you've been crushing on him ever since I met you two…well, three, including Jeff." She replied.

"I have not!" Amy denied.

Trish raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. Amy bit her lip and looked down.

"Ha! Guilty!" Trish said and sat down next to her best friend.

"You do like him… Oh come on Ames! At least you won't be sleeping in one bed… yet!" Trish laughed.

Amy hit her with a pillow and pretty soon both divas were now in a pillow fight.

……..

"Do you think they're done yet?" Matt asked Jeff. Both brothers were now packed and ready to get to the show.

"Dunno. You wanna check?" he replied. Matt nodded and both went to Trish and Jeff's room. They knocked twice but there was no answer. They opened the door, since it was unlocked, to a room full of feathers and both divas pretty much done changing. Amy was tying her shoe and Trish was putting on a bit of make-up.

"Hey, sorry we couldn't get the door. We were picking out our outfits for tonight." Amy said, standing up.

"Right. So choosing what to wear included a pillow fight that I wasn't included in?" Jeff asked Trish and sat next to her.

"Sorry babe, there weren't enough pillows." Trish said and kissed him.

"Then we'll get more pillows." Jeff smiled and kissed her back.

"Get a room!" Matt interrupted.

"This is our room!" They replied.

A pillow hit Matt's head and he turned his head in the direction it came from.

"Doofus." Amy said.

"Okay, let's go…before another riot starts." Trish said and grabbed her bag and all four headed out.


	2. Guy likes girl Girl likes guy

**(A/N) Chapter 2 is up! See what happens with Matt and Amy. Reviews are welcome!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Backstage after the show…

"Great match huh Ames?" Trish said.

"Yeah. Though that last clothesline you gave me, ouch." She replied massaging the area.

"Sorry." she said and gave Amy a hug.

Hardys locker room…

"So how do feel about sleeping in the same room with Ames for two nights?" Jeff asked the older Hardy.

"Weird, but at least we have separate beds." He replied.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Jeff asked.

"Tell her what?" Matt asked confused.

"Matt, you've been crushing on her ever since the sixth grade." He said.

"It would change everything, Jeff. I mean she's our best friend." Matt replied, "Besides, what if she doesn't feel the same way."

"Oh she does." Jeff said.

"And how do you know?"

"Trish." He replied, "She mentioned it yesterday when we went out."

**Flashback**

_"Are you sure Amy's fine with this?" Jeff asked taking a sip of water._

_"Yeah, she likes Matt so I think she'll be fine with it." She replied._

_"Wait, wait, wait. Amy likes Matt?" The younger Hardy asked surprised._

_"Haven't you ever noticed?" she asked._

_Jeff shook his head._

_"She always picks on him, well, not as much as you, but you know." The women's champ said._

**End of flashback**

"At least you didn't tell her that I like Amy too." Matt said relieved.

"Well, we gotta go. I'm beat. Let's get the girls and go back to the hotel." Jeff smiled.

"Maybe you can sit next to Amy on the way back." He teased.

Matt blushed and grabbed his stuff.

Back at the hotel room…Matt and Amy's room…

Matt came out of the bathroom wearing shorts and drying his hair while Amy was seated on her bed, already in shorts and a t-shirt, cross-legged and flipping through channels.

"Hey! I was watching something." Matt said.

Amy turned to face him.

"You were in the bathroom. How could you possibly watch when you're in there?" she asked.

"Well… um.."

"Ha! I'm watching." She smiled and turned her attention once more to the TV screen and flipped through channels.

Matt sat down next to Amy. She tried to push him off her bed when he started reaching for the remote.

"Hey!"

Both kept fighting for the remote and fell off the bed, landing on the floor on top of each other. Well… Matt was on top of Amy, and they stayed there and stared deep into each others eyes for a moment.

"Um… do you want the remote?" Amy asked handing it to him.

"Uh yeah. Thanks." Matt said taking it and got up; helping Amy get up as well.

They were quiet for a moment when…

"I'll go get me something to eat." Amy said and headed for the door. When she opened it, Trish was standing there.

"Hi! Just wanted to—"

"Trish! Just my girl. Let's go." Amy cut her off and dragged her outside closing the door behind them.

"Hey. What's the rush?" Trish asked. "Something happen that I should know about?"

"Shouldn't you be with Jeff right now? But yeah, something happened." Amy replied.

"Well… what happened?" Trish asked as they made their way to the small kitchen. Amy took out a small tub of ice cream from the freezer and two spoons.

"Me and Matt sorta had a moment." The red-head replied, "It's nothing really. We just fell on the floor, fighting over the remote and well… we just stayed there and looked into each others eyes…" she said dreamily.

She looked at Trish, who was in the middle of her ice cream and looking at her, and continued.

"And that's when I gave him the remote and went out." She finished, looking down and taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"Looks like someone's in love." The women's champ teased her, now blushing, friend. "Why don't you tell him? I mean, he obviously likes you now."

"It'll ruin our friendship, Trish. I can't do that." Amy said and packed away the ice cream.

Both divas said goodnight and headed for their rooms. Amy went in and found Matt already asleep. She put off the TV and lamp before heading to bed herself.

'_Should I tell him?'_ she thought to herself before falling asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(A/N) Still working on Chapter 3… I haven't actually started yet but stay tuned!**


	3. Cupid's arrow

**(A/N) Chapter 3 is up. I'm so sorry that it took so long. I'm really busy with school these days coz there is a lot to do. Hope that you like this chapter! Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_I'm sorry Ames, I can't do this." Matt said and walked away._

"_Wait, Matt." Amy called._

_Matt turned around to look at her and shook his head. He continued walking._

"_Matt."_

"_Matt."_

"_Matt.." Amy was moving farther as if being dragged away._

………….

"Matt…Matt…Matt…" Amy kept turning in her sleep.

Trish was sitting right beside her, trying to get her awake.

"Ames, wake-up. Amy." Trish shook Amy awake and she finally woke up. She opened her eyes to see a concerned look on the women's champion's face.

"It's all a bad dream, relax."

"I can't do it, Trish." Amy said sitting up. "I can't tell him. What if he walks away like in my dream?"

"He won't walk away, Amy." Trish said running her fingers through Amy's red hair.

"Cheer up girl. It's Valentine's Day. He might have something for you." Trish teased.

Amy smiled a little. After a little chat, Amy shooed Trish off her bed as she fixed it and went to get dressed. She was fixing her hair when a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" Trish asked.

"It's Matt, can I come in?" Matt said from the other end.

"Amy! Your 'boyfriend's' at the door. Should I let him in?" Trish asked aloud.

Amy blushed a bit and nodded. Trish opened the door and Matt came in.

"Hey, just had to get something." He said and got his watch. "You two all set? We have a house show to get to." He added.

"I haven't eaten yet, Matthew." Amy replied.

"Well, neither have I, Amy." He said, "We'll stop by somewhere to eat on the way."

Matt left the room and Amy fixed the last of her stuff.

"So, who's driving today?" she asked Trish.

"Jeff will be driving." She replied and Amy nodded. "Matt will be driving you though bye!" she added quickly and left before Amy could say a word.

'She is up to something.' Amy though and went out of her room only to find Matt sitting on the sofa, reading the paper. She put her bag down and said, "Come on, let's go before we're late."

Matt and Amy left the hotel and rode their rental car to the house show, stopping by a local restaurant for a quick breakfast. They got back on the busy streets of New York. Bad news for Matt – traffic—luckily it didn't take long and they finally got to the show on time. They quickly headed to their locker rooms to get dressed and warm-up. Trish was already done changing when Amy arrived at the women's locker room. Some of the divas that were also there were: Torrie, Stacy and Lisa (Victoria), all of whom were dressed and ready.

"Hurry up, Ames. We're up first." Trish said.

Amy nodded and started changing while chatting with her fellow divas.

"So, Ames. It's valentines, did you ask a certain Hardy if he could be your valentine?" Torrie asked as Amy blushed when the other divas teased her.

There was a knock on the door and Lisa opened it to John Cena and Randy Orton with flowers for their girlfriends.

"Happy Valentine's day!" They greeted and kissed their girlfriends.

"Aww… John, they're beautiful. You didn't pick them out did you?" Torrie said holding her bouquet. John opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Torrie was eyeing him.

"Okay, okay. Randy picked them out." He replied.

Randy turned red as everyone looked at him and looked as if he was about to punch his best friend.

"You are so dead." Randy said.

"Hey. You wanted to get in touch with your _feminine _side." John said.

"Okay! Let's break this up." Stacy said before the two wrestled right there and then.

"I love them, baby and I love you." Stacy said and kissed the legend killer which cooled him down.

"John, baby. You know I love you." Torrie said and she and the champ kissed. "Now, patch things up with Randy." She added.

The two got up but before leaving, apologized and got another kiss from their girlfriends.

"Well, that was… never mind." Lisa said. "Don't you have a match to get to?" she asked.

"Right." Trish said as she and Amy exited the locker room for their match.

After the house show…

"Valentine's party later at 7, people! Hotel ballroom. Be there!" Ric Flair announced before the superstars and divas left.

"We are so going." Jeff said as the others agreed.

"We have to go shopping first though." Trish said and she and Amy went ahead.

The two went around New York and shopped for new party outfits. They got a late lunch afterwards and went back to the hotel to get some rest.

…

"Trish, come on. The guys are meeting us there." Amy said. She was standing outside Trish's room.

Trish finally came out wearing a black spaghetti strapped top and fitted jeans.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Very, you." Amy replied as Trish smiled.

"How about me?" she asked.

Amy was wearing a red sleeveless top that reached up to her hips and black cargo pants.

"Great." Trish replied. 'Someone's worried about how they look.' She though and smiled.

…

"Okay, I have made my decision." Matt said.

Jeff turned to look at him.

"What decision?"

"I'm telling Amy tonight." He replied.

Jeff smiled.

"Good luck is all I can say man." He said and patted Matt on the back.

The girls arrived and they entered the dimly lit ballroom. The round tables were placed far away from the dance floor, which was occupied by WWE superstars, divas and staff, and there was a bar on a platform also separated from the dance floor and was surrounded by round tables and tall stools and was separated by a metal fence.

The four sat with John, Randy, Torrie and Stacy. They got some drinks and chatted before the divas went to dance.

"So, you really are telling Amy tonight?" Jeff asked again. Of course the other guys could hear them.

"You're confessing?" Randy asked with a smile.

"You have to, Matt. You've been keeping this for so long now." John added.

"Yeah I'm telling her tonight." Matt replied.

….

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Amy said.

"Okay. I'll be here if you need me." Trish replied as Amy left.

Amy ordered a drink from the bar and sat on a stool facing the dance floor. She watched her friends enjoy the night. A few feet away the rated R superstar, Adam Copeland, was watching the red head and made his way toward her.

"Hey Amy." He greeted her.

"Hey." She greeted back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know this is girl talk but, how can you tell someone you like him?" she replied.

"Who are you planning to confess to?" he asked. 'Me, obviously. She's got the hots for me I know.' He thought as a smile came on his face.

"Matt." She answered, "But don't tell him."

Adam's expression changed. 'Fuck that Matt Hardy. Amy is mine!' he thought.

"Sorry, Ames. I'm not good with that." He said and walked away. Amy was confused. She sat there and sipped her drink as a slow song came on.


	4. Finally!

**(A/N): Hey guys! So sorry for not updating for a long, long, long time. I'm really, really, really busy with school these days and cheering in November just made it busier. I'm still busy this Christmas break but I'm working on the story as hard as I can. So here's Chapter 4 and I hope that you like it. Reviews are always welcome. )**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, you have to tell her now Matt coz I have to go." Jeff said and went to dance with Trish.

The older Hardy finished his drink and went to look for Amy. Amy was leaning on the metal barrier that separated the bar from the dance floor. She couldn't dance in the slow song coz well; she didn't have anyone to dance with. At the corner of her eye she saw someone walking up toward her. She turned only to see Matt looking quite nervous.

"Hey Matt, What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I have to talk to you." He said and held her hand.

He then took her to a nearby broom closet (A/N: I had no more ideas, okay.). He locked the door and clicked on the light.

"What was it you were gonna tell me?" Amy asked.

"I don't know how to say it really." Matt replied.

"Just tell—" she was cut off when Matt kissed her.

He pulled back.

"Amy I…" he started to say.

Amy placed a finger on his lips.

"You don't have to say it, Matt. I feel the same way." She said and returned the kiss. They kissed a little longer then they went out of the closet hand-in-hand and snuck out of the party to have some **alone time** for themselves in the suite.

The next day…

Amy woke up with the sun shinning on her face. She sat up and found that she was alone in the room. 'I guess it was all a dream.' She thought sadly. Just then Matt came in eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." Amy yawned.

"Good, you're up." Matt said and went over. He put the bowl on the night stand and sat next to Amy.

"Our flight is still in the afternoon. You and Trish could still go last minute shopping. Just pack first." He said.

Amy nodded. Matt kissed her and said, "I'll just be outside if you need me." He smiled, got his bowl and went out of the room. When the door clicked close, Amy smiled. 'It wasn't a dream after all.' She got out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed and went out. Just as she stepped out of the door, Trish grabbed her.

"Woah!"

"Shh." Trish said and covered her mouth then took her to her room.

…

"Did you hear something?" Matt asked through a mouthful of cereal.

Jeff listened for a moment.

"Nope." He replied and both continued eating.

…

"Trish, what's up?" Amy asked confused and a bit angry.

"You." Trish replied, "Where were you last night?"

"At the party." Amy said.

"Don't play dumb with me." Trish said, "You and Matt disappeared when we got back to the table."

Amy was trying to think of an answer.

"Ames, you're blushing." Trish's expression changed, "Oh my God! You did it!" she said excitedly.

"Okay fine! I did!" Amy admitted and smiled.

"Tell me how it happened!" Trish and they sat on the bed and chatted.

…

"You what?!" Jeff asked surprised.

"I confessed." Matt repeated.

"Yeah. I told her last night. That's why we left early." Matt smiled.

Jeff was happy for Matt and at that moment, Trish and Amy came out.

"What's for breakfast?" Trish asked.

"You already ate breakfast." Amy said to her.

"I was asking for you." She replied.

"Oh." The red head said.

The two Hardys kept eating.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Trish asked again.

"Cereal." Both guys stated with their mouths full.

Amy shook her head and grabbed a bowl. They ate breakfast, and then fixed their stuff before heading out to explore more of New York before leaving in the afternoon. However, there was a little change of plans…

"Jeff and I are leaving!" Trish closed the door to their suite.

"Now, they have to go together." Jeff took Trish's hand and they went out.

Back in the suite…

Amy was already done packing and switched off the small stereo, which she brought, in her room. She didn't hear Trish earlier because of the music blasting in the room. She got a bottle of water from the fridge and went to the balcony where Matt was listening to his ipod. She took off his earphones and planted a kiss on his cheek. Matt turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You do know that Trish and Jeff left us." She said.

"I kinda figured that would happen." Matt replied.

"I think they planned it."

Matt nodded.

"So, you wanna go around New York with me instead?" Matt asked.

"Sure." Amy kissed him.

The couple went around NY. They shopped, ate and browsed around the different stores. All the while when they were doing that, they didn't know that the women's champ and the rainbow-haired warrior were spying on them.

"See, they're having a good time."

Trish and Jeff were behind a tree in Central Park looking over at Matt and Amy who were seated on a bench, chatting.

"Yeah, and your bags are killing me." Jeff collapsed on Trish's shopping bags.

Trish smiled and helped him up.

"We should really get back now."

"You do know I can help you carry the bags if you want." She smiled.

"Not because of that. Well, partly because of that. But our flight is in an hour."

"Oh right." Trish grabbed some shopping bags and they headed back to the hotel.

Matt and Amy…

"We gotta go, Ames." Matt looked at his watch. "Our flight is in an hour."

They got up and left. After they got back to the hotel, they got their bags and left for the airport, since they paid for the room already. They flew back to Cameron for a 3 day rest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(A/N): Next Chapter will be up soon!**


	5. The Party part 1

**(A/N): Hey guys! I haven't updated in while because I so busy, yes I know, that's always my reason, but really I am and I kinda got low on writing juice. So, I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you'll like it. Reviews are always welcome!**

After about an hour flight, Matt, Amy, Jeff and Trish landed in Raleigh and took two taxis to where they were staying. Trish was staying with Jeff and Amy with Matt.

Matt and Amy arrived at Matt's house and were greeted by Lucas, who was wagging his tail and barking happily at the sight of his master.

"Lucas! How's my boy?" Matt picked up his furry friend and dragged the bags to the living room, "Dad must've dropped him off earlier."

"You're right about that." Matt and Jeff's dad, Gil, entered the living room eating a sandwich.

"Hey dad!" Matt greeted and placed Lucas on the floor.

"Hi, Mr. Hardy." Amy greeted as well.

"Great match last night, son."

"Thanks dad."

"Ames, are you staying here on your 3 day off?" Gil took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

Matt put his arm around Amy and said, "We're kinda together now dad." He smiled.

"Well, you finally got the courage to tell her didn't you?" Gil asked.

"Well… yeah."

"I'm proud of you two." Gil got up, "I'm gonna head on down to your brother's house and see how he's doing." He said and left.

"See ya, dad." Matt waved.

"Bye, Mr. Hardy." Amy said as Matt closed the door.

The two fixed up their stuff and rested afterwards. Matt lounged in the living room while watching TV and Amy was on the floor playing with Lucas. The phone rang and Matt got up to answer it and the person on the other line was his own brother Jeff.

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Okay, we'll be there tomorrow morning." He said goodbye and put the phone back on the receiver. Amy got up carrying Lucas and went over to where Matt was.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Jeff's hosting a party tomorrow night. Just, you know, he feels like it." Matt replied.

"It's been awhile actually. I'd say he was desperate to have one." Amy said and Matt smiled.

Amy put Lucas down and made dinner. After they had had dinner, they hit the sack and the next day they went to Jeff's house to prepare for the night's party. They had invited about 50 people for the night and they only had little supplies for the food and other stuff, so, Amy and Trish had to leave to get stuff for the party and the guys stayed at home and cleaned up some stuff and of course fixing up the backyard for the guests.

At about 6:30 pm they had finally finished preparing and setting stuff up and had just enough time to freshen up and get dressed before the guests arrived. At 7 pm Jeff's backyard was already crowded with friends and some neighbors, all of whom were having a blast.

"Great outcome, guys." Trish sipped her drink.

All four were seated on the patio steps, facing the sea of merry people.

"We should do this again next week, if were not sore from work." Matt said.

"Well, this is my way of relaxing." Jeff leaned back on the steps and Trish placed her head on his shoulder.

"I wanna dance. Come on Matt." Amy grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him to the dance floor… or somewhere in Jeff's backyard.

"Aren't they sweet?" Trish smiled.

"I'm happy for them. He finally got the courage to tell her after what like 10 years? I cannot survive that long." Jeff said and Trish laughed.

Trish was about to drag Jeff to the dance floor but the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. She opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Trish said.

"Yeah, is this Jeff Hardy's house? His friend Shannon Moore invited me over. I just signed in the WWE and he said that this could help me fit in a bit" She replied.

"Always a pleasure to meet a newbie. I'm Trish and this is Jeff Hardy's house." Trish shook her hand.

"I'm –"

**(A/N): dum dum!!! Cliff hanger! Lol. Stay tuned to see who it is.**


	6. The Party part 2

**(A/N): Hey! Yeah, I'm still busy but here's chapter 6. Hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome. )**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello, can I help you?" Trish said.

"Yeah, is this Jeff Hardy's house? His friend Shannon Moore invited me over. I just signed in the WWE and he said that this could help me fit in a bit." She replied.

"Always a pleasure to meet a newbie. I'm Trish and this is Jeff Hardy's house." Trish shook her hand.

"I'm Ashley Massaro. Are you Trish Stratus?" her eyes glimmered.

"Yup."

"THE Trish Stratus?"

"The one and only." Trish smiled.

"I am such a fan. You're one of my favorite WWE divas of all time." Trish stepped aside to let her in. "Well, I'm flattered. Come on; let's meet the rest of the guys."

Trish gestured her to the backyard to introduce her to more people. She introduced her to people that she was close to until Shannon took her to meet the rest of the guys.

Meanwhile, Matt dragged Amy back to the patio to get some air. The phone inside the house rang and Amy went to get it until she slipped on beer--probably spilled by one of the guests--luckily, Matt caught her at the right moment but she got a bit of beer splashed on her favorite shirt.

"You okay?" Matt helped her up.

"I'm fine. Now, I just smell like beer." she grinned.

Matt smiled, "Come on, I'll get the phone. You go up and change." he planted a kiss at the top of her head.

They went inside and Amy rushed up the steps to change into something clean, good thing she brought extra clothes just in case. The person on the phone had to talk to Shannon, so Matt went outside to the loud party and scanned the place for Shannon. Finally spotting him, he went through the crowd--nearly knocking one of the drinks off a person's hand--and gave the phone to Shannon. Shannon rushed into the house to talk privately, leaving Matt alone with Ashley. Seeing as he didn't get to be introduced to her earlier, he decided to at least let her know his name.

"Hey, I'm Matt. You look new." he said, holding out his hand.

"Ashley" she shook his hand.

"Hey, you're Jeff's brother right?"

"Yeah." She may be new but she looked sort of familiar for some reason.

"I know this might sound crazy but, you look sorta familiar. Have we met before?"

"Well, I did just sign into the WWE." she smiled.

"Oh right. Right. You went into Vince's office just when I went out." He remembered.

Amy decided to take a short nap since she was so tired from cleaning and preparing for the party plus her job, which required a lot of muscle work. She would be down in a bit anyway. She went to the guest room and lay on top of the sheets and slowly closed her eyes.

Matt and Ashley talked for a bit more until Shannon came back and offered them a drink so they could all get to know each other--mostly Ashley--better. Ashley may look like she's listening but she was secretly staring at Matt's gorgeous physique. Placing her head on the palm of her hands, she stared dreamily into his chocolate brown eyes. Finally getting the courage to do so, she leaned in to kiss him.

Realizing that Ashley was about to kiss him, Matt backed away slowly before stopping her from placing her lips on his which was always reserved for Amy and Amy

only.

"Uhm... what are you doing?"

"Well, I was about to kiss you."

"Yeah. Don't mean to be rude or anything but I do have a girlfriend."

"Oh. Oh, I am so sorry. It's just...well I didn't really know." she blushed.

"Hey, no worries. It's not your fault." he placed his hand on her her shoulder, "Anyway, I have to go. She must be looking for me."

"Bye."

"Enjoy the party." Matt went through the crowd to the house.

Matt searched through the crowd for Amy but to no avail. It had been an hour and still no sign of her. He started to get worried. He spotted Trish and practically ran towards her.

"Have you seen Amy?" he asked frantic.

"Did you check the house?" she replied, concerned.

Matt slapped his forehead, "why didn't I do that earlier? Thanks Trish." He rushed into the house and up the stairs. For some reason, he had the feeling that she was there. He passed by the guest bedroom--the door slightly open-- and spotted what seemed like red hair on the bed at the corner of his eye. He went back to take a better look. He opened the door and was relieved to see Amy peacefully asleep on the bed. He sat next to her, kissed her forehead and gently ran his fingers through her hair. She looked even more beautiful asleep. After staying there for a few more minutes, he decided to take her home. He needed some sleep too. So, he bed goodbye to his brother and Trish and carried Amy to his car and drove home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**(A/N): Yay! Another chapter posted! Next chapter will feature…. Ah! You'll find out! Stay tuned! )**


	7. Pieces Fall

(A/N): Sorry, it took so long to post this

**(A/N): Sorry, it took so long to post this. It's long so it took awhile for me to write. Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The morning after another wild party at Jeff's house, Trish went inside Matt Hardy's home to wake up the couple and her friend Lisa who had spent the night.

"Amy! Matt!" she called as she entered. When no one answered, she figured that they were all still asleep. She looked at her watch, 8:25, no wonder she thought, it's way too early.

She went up the steps to Matt and Amy's bedroom where the couple lay peacefully. Amy's head rested on Matt's chest and his arm around her body. 'They look so sweet together', she thought, 'too bad I have to break it up.'

"Morning!!" Trish screamed which caused the couple to jerk awake.

"Trish!" Amy threw a pillow towards her but Trish dodged it.

"What time is it?" Matt yawned.

"8:30 which leaves you with 3 hours to get ready to leave." Trish replied. "Come on. Get going!" Trish shooed them off the bed.

Amy climbed out of bed and pushed Matt off seeing as he made no effort to get up.

"I'll go wake Lisa up to. Jeff will be over in a bit." she left the room.

"Since when was she our mom?" Matt stretched.

Amy hit his arm, "Stop it she's my friend." with that she grabbed her towel and went into their bathroom and closed the door.

Matt quickly knocked on the door, "Ames, I'm sorry." Amy opened it and smiled. She then grabbed him by the collar and planted a kiss on his lips, "you're forgiven." Matt smiled and was about to go in the bathroom but ended up with the door shut in his face. "Hey! How 'bout me?"

"You can use the one in the hallway." Amy replied, "And don't forget to close the door."

Matt shrugged but got his stuff anyway. He turned on the shower and got in without bothering to completely close the door.

Trish knocked on the guest bedroom and heard Lisa call to come in. She opened the door to find Lisa fully dressed and drying her hair. She flopped down on the bed and talked with her awhile.

"Matt and Amy done yet?" Lisa asked as she packed the remains of her stuff.

"I doubt it. They're not really morning people."

"So I've heard." Lisa said sarcastically.

"Jeff's coming over to make breakfast." Trish said.

"Good. Cos I'm starving." Lisa patted her stomach and they both went down the steps to the kitchen. Halfway down, they heard Jeff open the door, screaming 'The rainbow haired warrior has come to cook breakfast!' The girls sat down on the breakfast table while Jeff made pancakes with blueberries. Lisa's phone rang just as Jeff set her plate down in front of her. It turned out to be Vince, telling her that she had to be early to discuss a few changes in her schedule and match for the next day.

"Well, I have to tell Amy that I should leave earlier than you guys." Lisa said as she took a bite of her food. "She's in the bathroom isn't she?" Trish nodded and Lisa

went up the steps once more and hearing the shower running in the hallway, she kept walking towards it. Seeing as the door was slightly open she slid in knowing that they were both girls and they all share a locker room and shower after matches.

"Hey, Ames. I gotta leave early okay?" she said as she sat down on the counter and started fiddling with Amy's make-up.

Amy was dressed and ready with her stuff. She was looking for her make-up bag but couldn't find it. Remembering that she had left it in the hallway bathroom the night before, she went out to get it.

"Ames, are you listening to me?" Lisa hopped off the counter just as the door opened.

Amy was shocked to see Lisa standing there, "What are you doing here?" she said in a loud whisper.

"Amy? But--" Lisa was cut off when Matt said, "Ames, can you hand me the towel?" followed by him opening the shower curtain. Lisa quickly covered her eyes as Amy quickly passed Matt the towel. He was shocked to see Lisa there and covered up right away.

"I should leave now." Lisa said and walked toward the door, still covering her eyes, but ended up bumping against the wall.

"Oh! Here, let me help. Let me help." Amy got Lisa out and shut the door behind her.

"Maybe I should shut the door more often?" Matt spoke with a nervous smile.

Amy glared at him, "You think?!"

Backstage After the match...

"Congratulations for winning the match, Amy." Ashley said as Amy went back through the gorilla position.

"Thanks." Amy smiled. Matt then came up to her and they walked back together, hand in hand, which sent a disgusted look onto Ashley's face.

Adam came up to Ashley with the same look.

"All of that happiness will be over in 2 days." Ashley smiled.

Adam Copeland or better known as Edge and Ashley Massaro have one thing in common: they wanted Matt and Amy to be over. Adam wanted Amy and of course Ashley wanted Matt. The two teamed up after meeting at Jeff's party.

Flashback:

…

"Bye."

"Enjoy the party." Matt went through the crowd to the house.

"I see you've just rejected by Hardy." came a voice from behind. Ashley turned to face the rated R superstar himself.

"I'm Adam." he held out his hand.

"Ashley." she shook it.

"I hear jealousy in your voice."

"Well, I hear jealousy in yours. What's your story?" Adam took the seat next to her.

"His girlfriend, Amy, was mine. She rejected me. Said she didn't want to be anymore than just friends."

"Must've hurt ya." She rolled her eyes.

"What if I told you that I can get you Hardy?"

"Keep talking."

"You and me break them up and we both get what we want." an evil smile spread across Ashley's face.

"You got yourself a deal."

End of flashback:

Their plan was to be set on Amy's party since everyone was in on her surprise party. There would be no better day than to break someone's heart as their birthday present. No one else would know anyway.

"Are you ready for your next surprise?" Matt asked as he drove down the free way. He had just taken Amy to dinner and Amy had no idea where they were headed to next.

"You do know that I don't like surprises? Why can't we just have a cake with candles and celebrate it with friends?" Amy said. This wasn't her idea of a birthday party or present for that matter.

"Alright. Well do that next year. But for now this is the last surprise. Let's just go with it okay?"

"Fine" Amy sighed. She didn't have any other choice anyway. Matt smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

They finally arrived at their destination, a familiar place to both of them.

"What are we doing at John's house?" Amy asked as Matt got out of the car. He opened her door and they went to the front porch where Matt got a key from under the mat.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Matt didn't reply. Amy got nervous; she didn't want to break into one of her friends' house. Matt simply took her hand and led her in. He then closed the door leaving both of them in complete darkness. Amy held on to Matt's hand.

Then...

"SURPRISE!!" the lights flickered on and Amy was covered in confetti. All of her friends and other WWE wrestlers were there. Trish went forward and hugged Amy.

"Happy birthday girl." she said and placed a party hat on her, "Matt planned the whole thing." she quickly whispered.

Amy quickly turned to Matt with a huge smile on her face; he leaned in to kiss her but she grabbed him and kissed him passionately as everyone cheered them on.

The house was decorated with streamers and balloons. There was a big 'Happy Birthday Amy!' banner in the living room, food and drinks. They even got a DJ for the backyard and the music can be heard from the inside as well. It was more than the party that Amy wanted.

Trish pulled her out to the backyard to dance as Matt stayed with the guys. Adam kept a close eye on Matt, making sure that he would be wasted by the end of the night. Sure enough by midnight as the party went full gear Matt was pretty wasted and John had to bring him to the guest room.

As Matt lay on the bed, the door opened. But because his vision was blurry and the room was fairly dark, he could only notice the fiery red hair. He presumed it was Amy and when she kissed him and led him down the covers, he didn't hesitate.

15 minutes later, John went up to check on Matt. He opened the door and saw that he was asleep with Amy.

"Well, the birthday girl's having fun." he said to himself as he closed the door. He went to the kitchen to grab another beer.

"Hey John. You seen Matt?"

"Yeah, he's in the guest bedroom, asleep." John answered.

"Thanks." the person exited the kitchen.

"You're welcome." he smiled. He took out a beer from the fridge and froze when he realized who he was just talking to. He rushed out to stop her but bumped into Torrie in the process.

"Whoa! Babe, what's the rush?"

"Did Amy just pass by?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just saw Matt asleep with someone who has the same red hair as hers."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah! Oh my God!" John panicked.

"No, no. I swear I saw another red head."

"Wait. What?"

"No time to explain. Let's stop Amy." Torrie grabbed John's arm and they rushed up the steps.

As they reached the room, Amy had already seen what had happened and barged out of the party in tears, while Matt raced after her. John stopped him in his tracks. "Let her go. She'll need time."

A smile grew on Ashley's face; she quickly changed to her clothes and went out through the window, where she was greeted by Adam.

"Great job." he smiled.

"It was fun too." she smiled back, "Come on, I wanna wash this red dye off my hair."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**(A/N): Next chapter up soon! Hope you liked this one!**


	8. The Break Up

(A/N): Well here's another chapter

**(A/N): Well here's another chapter. It's pretty short… I think. Lol. I hope you'll all like it. ) **

**Reviews are always welcome!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matt awoke to a loud banging on his door and a huge headache. He dragged himself up and opened the door only to be thrown to the ground by his brother. Matt pushed him off. Jeff had anger written all over his face.

"What the hell was that?!" Matt clutched his head.

"What the hell was that?' What the hell was with you last night?!" Jeff screamed, "How could you do that to Amy?! And on her birthday!"

"Jeff, come on. He needs to think about this." Randy pulled the still fuming Jeff out of the room.

As they got to the hallway, Jeff immediately stomped off to his room leaving Randy the chance to talk to Matt. He went in Matt's hotel room once more. Matt was very confused and frustrated. Randy sat beside him on his bed.

"You wanna talk about this?" Randy asked.

"No. Not right now at least." He looked up, "I need to think about this first. But thanks for being here."

"No problem. But when you want to talk, just give me or John a ring. Jeff's been not himself ever since he found out what happened."

"I'll sort this out."

"See you then." Randy walked out, closing the door behind him.

A wave of depression swept over Matt. He ran his fingers through his long black hair. 'How did this happen?' The woman he loved was deeply hurt of his actions. Everything that had happened played over and over again in his mind. The door opening, the hurt look on Amy's face, everything felt like it happened in slow motion. He got up from the bed and got some aspirin. The headache wasn't helping with the situation.

Amy sat at the edge of her bed. She immediately got a different room prior to the event that happened the night before. Tears streamed down her face as a million different questions raced through her mind. The most important one was, why? She couldn't understand why. Why would he do this? Was it all a joke? Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. Trish came in with Stacy and Torrie, a plate of food at hand.

"Hey." her sweet voice broke the silence of the room, "I brought breakfast." she let out a small smile.

Amy didn't bother to reply. The girls' smiles faded. Trish set the plate on the night stand and along with Stacy and Torrie, sat next to Amy and enveloped their friend in a warm embrace.

After a silent lunch, Matt decided to talk to Amy. He didn't want to linger with this problem any longer. He went to the front desk and asked for her room number. As he got to the door of her room, he had second thoughts. He paced around for a few to clear his thoughts. He hasn't actually thought of what to say to her. Finally gathering up the courage, he knocked on the door.

Amy got up to answer the door. She opened it slightly to see who it is, but as soon as she saw who it was, she immediately shut it close. "Ames, we need to talk about this." she heard him say. She opened the door to let him in, her fist clenched as she let go of the handle. She suddenly felt so angry, "There is nothing to talk about." she said rather harshly.

"Look, I know we're both confused about what happened last night." Matt started.

"Oh no, Matt. I know pretty damn well what happened last night." Amy glared at him, "You cheated on me!"

"Hold on. I did not cheat on you!"

"I bet you've been doing this for a pretty long time. You just sleep with whoever you want!" They both were shouting now, "You do not know what you're talking about! I would never do that to you!"

"Yeah right! This is all just a joke isn't it?! I'm just one of the many different girls that you knock out every now and then!"

"Would you be quiet and listen to me?!"

"NO! I'm done listening to you!"

"I came here just to talk to you." he said calmly.

"I didn't ask for you!"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I did...I love you, Amy."

Tears streamed down her face once more. Matt placed his hand on her face and tried to wipe it off but she simply looked away.

"Its over." she said, hardly a whisper, but Matt heard her and let her go.

"Alright." he said and left.

Amy threw herself to the bed and cried her eyes out. It's over; she couldn't believe she said those two words. This was more than just a break up, this was person she loved, she longed for them to be together at last but it had to end horribly.

After their usual day of autograph signings and house shows, the guys went over to John's place and finally get to talk about the situation the night before. Jeff had finally calmed down and joined them in their discussion. He knows that Matt would never do that to Amy, no matter what the temptation, he can see in his eyes that he loved her. He just let his anger get the better of him. They still couldn't figure out the person that snuck in to sleep with Matt.

"Who else has bright red hair like Amy's?" Stacy leaned back on her seat.

"No one." Trish replied, "She's the only red head in the business."

"Well, maybe they dyed their hair." Jeff said.

"That's possible." Stacy replied.

"Well, we need to do something. I hate seeing them like this." Trish said.

"Agree." they all replied.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cena." John's housekeeper approached them, "I found this in the guest bedroom while I was cleaning up." she held out a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"Thank you Desiree." John smiled and took the necklace. Desiree exited and continued with the chores.

"Here ya go, Tor." he handed Torrie the necklace.

Torrie looked at it, "That's not mine."

"Wait, where did she say she found it again?" Stacy asked.

"Guest bedroom." John replied simply.

"That's where Matt was last night.." Randy started, ".. and Desiree is here everyday to clean the house, meaning, whoever owns this is responsible for this mess." Torrie finished.

Smiles grew on everyone's faces. They could solve this mystery and get Matt and Amy back together. Immediately working on a plan and a list of possible suspects, the group was pretty occupied but they didn't let the seriousness get the better of them. John and Randy would crack a few jokes once in a while to lighten the mood. After half an hour, a knock on the came and John got up to answer it. A depressed Matt Hardy stepped in which sent silence to the room. John led him to the others and he took a seat on the sofa.

"It's over." Matt said, merely a whisper.

Everyone's eyes grew wide, "What?!"

"It's over." Matt repeated, "She broke up with me."

Jeff gave his brother a warm brotherly hug, "You'll get her back man."

"Yeah, Matt. It's okay. We'll help you get her back." Stacy reassured him.

Now they really had to figure out who did this.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**(A/N): Chapter nine will be up soon!**


	9. Gotcha!

(A/N): Here's chapter 9

**(A/N): Here's chapter 9! Will they finally find out who did all of this? Read to find out. Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two weeks have passed since and things weren't getting any better. Matt and Amy haven't been on speaking terms and they won't even be in the same room without either of them walking out. They drove their friends crazy. Matt would go out every night to a club and the others would go on all night looking for him and making sure he goes back to the hotel safely. Amy isn't a pretty story either. She'd have mood swings everyday and there were even times when she'd have sudden outbursts which would usually end up to her crying over it.

"We have got to find out who did this already." Trish had just escaped another outburst from Amy and joined the others in another conversation about the headaches that they all were getting from those two.

"Well, none of our plans will actually work." John said.

"I just had an idea!" Randy burst into the room.

"Okay let's hear it." Stacy crossed her arms.

Randy sat down on the sofa, "We blackmail everyone so they could confess."

Suddenly Jeff jumped up, "That's genius! Why didn't we think of that before?!" he did a high five with Randy.

Stacy hit them both on the head with a plastic tray, "We did you dimwits! You two thought of it and it will never work. So, no, we're not going with that idea." she sat back down.

Randy and Jeff crossed their arms and pouted. Everyone just shrugged it off and continued with the discussion.

"I have an idea actually." Torrie said, "Okay, go on." John leaned back on the sofa.

"Well, we have the necklace of someone that might've done this. So why don't we put up posters for lost and found. At least we'll have a possible suspect."

"You sound so CSI, Tor." Stacy joked, which made Torrie smile, "But it sounds good. I think we should do it."

"I'm up for it." John agreed.

"Me too." Trish smiled.

"How bout you two?" Stacy looked over to Jeff and Randy.

The two looked at each other and sighed, "Fine, we're in." Randy said.

Fliers were soon put up on the walls of the arena and in the WWE buses. It didn't take too long to find the owner. Ashley Massaro strolled into the divas locker room looking for Trish. One of the fliers was clutched in her hand. She approached Trish as soon as she spotted her and tapped her shoulder. Trish turned around and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I saw these fliers everywhere and I know I own that necklace." Ashley replied.

"Um. Okay. When did you find out it was gone?" Trish asked.

Ashley thought for a moment, "After I left Amy's party. I usually have it on everyday. Do you have it with you?"

"Uh yeah." Trish dug into her duffle bag and got out a small zip lock bag with the necklace inside. "Here you go." she smiled.

"Thanks." Ashley beamed and left the room.

Trish eyed her suspiciously. She could be a possible suspect seeing as she noticed it gone when she left the party. Trish quickly changed and rushed to meet the others. Torrie and John were just outside having a conversation, when Trish approached them.

"Hey, guess who owns the necklace?" She asked.

"Someone got it already?" John asked.

"Apparently."

"So who owns it?" Torrie stepped closer.

"Ashley Massaro."

They were surprised, Ashley was new and they never suspected her of anything. She was a nice girl and got along well with people in the business. They proceeded to tell the others about it and they were as surprised. As they were discussing once more there was a knock on the door and in came a short brunette and she looked like she was lost.

"Can we help you?" Stacy stood up.

"Uh, yeah. Do you guys know where--" she was cut off when Trish turned around and called her name, "Sarah!" she went over and hugged the girl.

The others had confused looks on their faces.

"Sarah?" Jeff asked.

"I completely forgot. Guys, this is Sarah. She's my cousin and she's staying with us for awhile." everyone smiled and welcomed Sarah. "Could you help us with something, Sar?" Trish asked.

"Sure. Anything."

They quickly filled her in on the situation and she was glad to help. After all the discussion, they got to talk and know Sarah a bit. She was so excited to stay with her cousin and her new friends for a few days. She even brought a video camera to document it all, but she didn't know how to use a camera that well so she practiced while walking around the arena while the show went on. Trish took her around but she soon had to change and leave for a match so she left Sarah in the women's locker room where she still toyed with her camera. As Sarah left for the lady's room, she left the camera on record at the locker room without knowing. Meanwhile, Ashley entered the locker room followed by Edge, seeing as no one was there. They were talking about something that they both enjoyed.

"I still can't believe that Matt and Amy broke up." Ashley smiled.

"What can I say? Our plan worked." Edge nodded.

"The problem now is that they won't get over it and I want Matt to be mine already."

"They'll come around; besides, you already had your fun on Amy's birthday."

"Yeah," Ashley smiled, "Just don't let me dye my hair red ever again."

Sarah went back in just as Ashley and Edge went out and noticed that the red light on the camera was still on and turned it off. The memory was full and she had to upload the video on her laptop as soon as they got back to the hotel. Sarah was bunking with Trish and Amy on her stay. She was seated on the extra bed and uploading all the videos when the phone rang.

"Trish it's for you." she handed Trish the phone.

"I'm gonna go get us some snacks." Amy got up.

"I'll come with." Sarah rushed after her, "Trish, can you watch the laptop while I'm gone?"

Trish nodded and they both left.

Trish placed the phone back on the receiver and watched the videos that her younger cousin had captured. She smiled at the different clips and it soon got to the locker room where Sarah had left it. She kept watching and smiled as she heard the conversation that Ashley and Edge were having on video.

"Gotcha."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**(A/N): Chapter 10 coming soon! **


	10. Justice served

(A/N): Finally

**(A/N): Finally! The last chapter. I hope you all like the ending. Hope ya like it. Enjoy!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Matt stood agape as he digested the scene that played before him. He didn't know whether to be happy that he can be with Amy again or angry that those two bastards would do such a horrible thing and ruin their relationship. As soon as he got back to his senses, he dashed out of the room. The others stayed put; they kinda figured where he would go.

Amy had just finished watching the video when Matt burst into the room, giving Amy no time to react to what she just saw.

"Matt?" A confused Amy stood from her position.

There was no reply from Matt. He gave a deep sigh and went over to her, placing his lips against hers. This shocked Amy but she gave in and quickly melted in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her waist as they went deeper into the kiss.

They finally broke and gasped for air, "I love you." Matt said which made Amy smile, "I love you too."

Trish cleared her throat which made them turn to look at her, "Sorry, to break up the sweet reunion, but it is midnight and we do need to sleep."

"Right..." He gave Amy a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll see you tomorrow."

When he exited the room, Amy ran and hugged her best friend, practically choking her already.

"Ames, I know you're happy but I do need to breathe." Trish gasped as Amy let go, "Sorry." she couldn't stop smiling.

"Did you guys plan this or something?"

"Well, you two were driving us crazy, but the video was out of our plan." She turned to Sarah, "That was her fault." she pointed.

Sarah gave a small smile, "You did ask for my help... but that video was an accident. I swear; I didn't know it was in there."

Amy went over and hugged her too, "We should have Torrie and Stacy over." she said afterwards.

"At midnight?"

Amy pouted, "All right! All right! Eesh!" Trish dialed Stacy and Torrie and they had a sleepover which didn't last long cos they ended up sleeping an hour later.

The next day, Matt and Amy strolled around the arena hand in hand, picking up from where they left off. Ashley almost choked when she saw the sight before her. As Adam came out of the locker room, he was quickly spotted by Matt. Matt started to make his way and trample the rated R superstar for what he did but Amy held him back, "He's not worth it." she whispered in his ear. Then Ashley went toward Adam, "Oh what the hell." She let Matt go and she marched toward Ashley.

"Oh hey, Ames." She forced a smile.

"Hey. So was it fun sleeping with my boyfriend?" Amy forced the same fake smile.

Ashley's face dropped, "You don't deserve him." she frowned.

"And why not?"

"Because I want him and I always get what I want!" she grabbed Amy by the hair and threw her to the wall. The red head slammed against the wall, she hit it hard but managed to get up. Flipping her hair, she charged at Ashley spearing her. They were now having a cat fight. Matt's situation wasn't pretty either. The two went for each other, pounding each other bit by bit. The EMT's and officials had to be called and pull them off each other. The superstars and divas were met by the WWE chairman himself, Vince Mcmahon.

"If you want to settle this, settle it in the ring." he said, "The next match will be Edge and Ashley Massaro vs. Matt and Lita."

"See you in the ring." He nodded to both sides then left.

Matt and Lita were the first to enter. They made their way down the ramp and were greeted by the loud roar of the audience. They were followed by Edge and Ashley. The crowd greeted them with a mixture of boos and cheers. They got into position in the ring and the bell rang. Up first were Matt and Edge; Matt went for the headlock but was elbowed by Edge, followed by a kick in the gut. He bent down clutching his gut as Edge dragged him by the hair towards the turnbuckle. He slammed his head against the turnbuckle.

"Ooohh." Matt moaned in pain.

Then, Matt, dizzy from hitting the turnbuckle shook his head and started punching Edge repeatedly until he fell and crawled tapping in Ashley. Matt moved back and tapped in Amy.

"Go get her." he whispered quickly.

Amy charged at Ashley and hit her with a clothesline, making her fall to the ground. She then went on top of her and started punching her repeatedly. Ashley pushed her off and kicked her in the gut. Amy bent down in pain but was able to grab Ashley's hair and pulled her up. She kicked her in the gut and did the twist of fate. Matt cheered on the sidelines as Amy positioned herself for the pin.

1-2... Kick out. Amy got up, disappointed. She went to the top rope ready for a moonsault when Edge grabbed her by the ankle and pushed her down. Matt pulled Edge down and the two superstars had their own fight outside the ring. Ashley got up and from behind and as Amy turned around, punched her square in the face. Amy covered her face in pain and was dragged to the turnbuckle and slapped on the chest. She winced at the force of the slap and fell to the floor. Ashley grabbed her by the feet to the middle of the ring for the pin.

1-2...kick out!

"What?!" Ashley pounded the mat.

Amy still holding her face got up from the floor. Matt and Edge were still fighting outside the ring as well. Nearly going beyond the barrier and into the audience, the two kept going at it until Ashley was thrown in front of Edge. Edge used her as a shield against Matt where she cowered in fear that he might actually hit her. Sparing them he went back to the ring with Amy. As he aided her, Edge hit him from behind, knocking him down. The two divas went behind the ropes as the two continued the fight. The superstars brutally fought until Matt hit Edge with the twist of fate and won the match.

The crowd went wild as the couple celebrated with a kiss.

"I love you." they said at the same time. They laughed as they shared another kiss.

The referee raised their arms in victory.

"And justice was served here tonight." Matt said, "Definitely." Amy agreed.

They went back up the ramp, taunting Edge and Ashley. Leaving them glaring at the couple.

THE END

……………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**(A/N): Hope you liked it! I'm not good with describing matches so I dunno if that sounded good. Ah well! Stay tuned for more stories! **


End file.
